


Bold 'n Young

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: College AU, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fratboy!Chris Evans, Frottage, Jealousy, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: As a tradition, your sorority house wakes up in the middle of the night for a PJ party at the frat house. The same frat house Chris resides in.





	Bold 'n Young

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my work from tumblr :) Enjoy x

The door flew open and you jerked away, startled gasp leaving your lips as you sat up in your bed. It was dark in the room but the moon outside your window shone bright enough for you to see the commotion that moved its way into your room, sounds echoing and bouncing off the wall. It took you a while to realize that the sounds were pots banging and you groaned out loud when you felt a headache creep up.

“It’s party time!” Someone screeched before the lights in your room turned on, making you squint to adjust to the sudden change. Your sorority sister was standing by the doorway in her skimpy pajamas, grinning at your roommate who was sitting up in bed; Hair a mess on her head and face pulled into a sleepy grimace that suggested she was two seconds away from killing someone.

You had a sneaking suspicion that her victim would be your pot-banging sister as she was the one closest to her. 

“Leave me alone.” You whined, falling back into bed before rolling onto your stomach, anything to hide your face from the light that was burning your retinas.

A laugh came from the other side of the room and before you had the chance to react, your covers had been yanked from your bed and you yelled out in protest. When you turned around, you made sure to shoot your best glare at your friend; Wondering if it considered as assault if you tugged those pots from her hold and beat her with it.

What? You liked your sleep.

“The party is starting, so get up and let’s go.” She said, grinning too wide for your liking.

This party. You’d just found out about it last night and it made you laugh because, it did sound like fun but it was also ridiculous. It was a tradition between your sorority house and the frat house next door, where you’d get woken up in the middle of the night and head to the party without showering or changing out of your pajamas. It was ridiculous, because as anticipated, you could hear the showers running from down the hall and the girls running back and forth to borrow material from the others.

It completely killed the one rule. The rule to attend untouched. Au naturel.

“Come on, Y/N. I know for a fact that there’s a certain someone who’s waiting for you.” Her voice dropped at the end and to make things worse, she wiggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows suggestively.

You supressed a laugh and took a hold of your pillow to throw at her. She dodged it skillfully, already familiar with your moody tendencies, and you tried not to grumble.

“No one is waiting for me.” You said, trying to sound stern as you sat up in your bed, flinging your naked legs over to the side of the bed. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Oh, his name doesn’t start with a C and ends with hris?”

You rolled your eyes, trying not to gag at the sound of his name or the thought of him. But who were you kidding? The man looked like a modern Adonis, shoulders wider than his narrow hips and arms the size of your thighs. It was too bad that he was a grade A douchebag with no filter. But then again, it wouldn’t have been fair if he’d gotten the looks and the brains, would it?

“Oh yeah, you can roll your eyes all you want but we all can feel the sexual tension between the two of you.” Your friend’s voice brought you out of your amusing thoughts and you muttered unintelligible curse words under your breath. “And he’s the hottest guy in that frat. I’m not even sure why you haven’t made a move on him, because honey, I’d climb him like a tree.”

A startled giggle made its way through and you stood up, rounding the bed to reach your dresser. You listened to the girls chattering excitedly about the party, plucking a pair of sleep shorts from your drawer before pulling it on over your underwear, a hoodie soon following.

It took a while, but the sorority was soon ready to head out after having showers and doing their make-up. Even your roommate had insisted on painting your face with make-up, insisting that you looked too sleep deprived.

The house was booming, music being heard from all the way down the street. On any other occasion, you’d love these kinds of parties. A party that was being held outside and inside with plenty of drinks and snacks to feed an army while old school songs pounded through the humongous speakers. But you were feeling sluggish and unattractive among the many beautiful, made up girls all around.

“Come on, girly.” You could hear your friend whisper in your ear before she hooked her arms with yours, pulling you along up the porch.

It was like you were punched in the face as soon as the doors were pushed open, the music vibrating the floors so powerfully that it almost rattled your bones. A smile couldn’t help but sneak up on your lips as you took a look around, willing yourself to relax and have fun. Even though it was a Thursday and you had a lecture the next day.

Your group of friends deteriorated to different parts of the house, in search for hot guys to grind up against and drinks to fill their stomachs with. It wasn’t long before your friend pulled you along to the kitchen where the drinks were stationed, pouring the both of you some concoction that had more vodka than juice in it. You tried not to grimace as she handed you the cup with a grin, urging you to drink up.

“God…” You hissed, face screwed up into a grimace as soon as you’d drained the cup, giggling when your friend cursed loudly at the bitter taste of her own drink that she’d just downed. “Do me a favor and never become a bartender.”

“Ha-ha, shut up.” She tried her best to glare at you, but the smile playing on her lips betrayed her. “Let’s dance, might as well take advantage of the good music.”

Tïesto was playing, the bass pumping loudly as you were lead through the throng of sweaty and dancing people. You nodded your head along to the music as you weaved through the crowd, finding a good spot in the middle of the floor where the bodies of drunken frat guys and sorority girls were grinding on each other, looking sinful as they screamed at the top of their lungs to the lyrics.

Song after song rolled through, and by the time the fifth song ended, you were soaking with sweat. You were starting to regret wearing this hoodie because it suddenly felt like you were stuck in an oven, regardless of you dancing outside in the backyard.

You leaned into your friend, telling her that you were going to hit pause and get a drink. She waved you off, eyes set on someone behind you that you guessed was some guy. You smiled in humor as you began to push through, ducking your head when an old Black Eyed Peas song began playing and the crowd going wild. You located the kitchen quickly, sighing in relief when you picked up a cup that looked relatively empty and squeaky clean, pouring bourbon into it before sipping on it. Your head bopped to the beat of the music mindlessly as you set the cup down on the counter, hands gripping the hem of your hoodie to pull up over your head.

And, of course, it was in that moment that Chris Evans decided to make his entrance.

“Well, isn’t that a pretty sight.” His voice was clear as a blue sky on a summer day, overpowering the music and the thumping in your ears that you swore wasn’t your heartbeat skyrocketing at the sound of his voice.

You quickly pulled your hoodie off, spinning around to meet the source of the voice. Chris standing by the doorway, sporting his usual cocky grin and bushy eyebrows raised. His arms were crossed, and you were trying not to stare at the way they bulged and strained so deliciously in the red, faded t-shirt he was wearing. His pecs looked huge and you were starting to suspect that he grew one size larger every time you saw him. Drugs would explain it all. Even the lack of personality. You smiled at the thought.

“I wish I could say the same to you.” You replied to him, a bit delayed but satisfied with the answer nonetheless.

Chris frowned and he placed one meaty hand on his right chest, pouting as if I’d wounded him. But the sparkle in his eyes said otherwise. That idiot was enjoying this. You narrowed your eyes at him as he pushed himself off of the wall, walking up to you with a confidence that almost made you jealous. Almost.

“Sweetheart, you wound me deeply.” He huffed as he stopped right beside you.

You forced your eyes to look right into his, willing them not to wander to other places that were screaming for attention. Chris, on the other hand, was shameless with the way he was looking at you. His blue eyes could almost burn a hole into your skin as they traveled from your exposed legs, up your stomach, arms and your minimal cleavage thanks to the poor choice of tank top before settling on your eyes. You were glaring at him, letting him know that you didn’t appreciate his odious ogling but he only shot you a smile that usually, would make any girl swoon for him. The one that said “I’m a huge douchebag who can have anyone I want because I’m so handsome, lovable and the captain of the football team”. 

“What do you want, exactly?” You asked him, feeling your buzz vanish with every second you spent near him.

That needed to be changed, so without waiting for an answer, you turned to the cup you’d placed beside you to pick it up. Chris was watching you without a sound and you made eye contact with him as you lifted your cup to take a large sip. Your throat burned in a delicious way and you stopped yourself from humming.

“I was just getting a drink and you just so happened to be here. Don’t get so defensive, sweetheart.” He shot you another grin before reaching over to your side of the table to grab a hold of a Malibu bottle.

You took a step to the side when he got too close to you, lips pursing like you’d eaten something sour as you looked at him. He placed the bottle in front of him, unscrewing the cap before pouring a generous amount in his cup. His eyes flickered up to you and you almost snarled at the way his long eyelashes framed his icy blue eyes, thinking that God must’ve been feeling generous the day he was born.

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” You muttered, sounding almost too annoyed at the mere presence of him. Which, you were getting quite annoyed.

“Alright, babe.” He said as he began to walk backwards, lifting his cup in a silent goodbye as his lips pulled into a smirk that made you want to slap it right off his face.

You cursed under your breath, throwing back whatever liquid was left in your cup down your throat before stalking back out to the backyard, determined to dance every thought of Chris away. Maybe if you drank enough, his mere existence would evaporate.

* * *

The next time you bumped into Chris was when you were coming out of the bathroom. The drinks were catching up to you and you had to splash yourself with cold water or else you’d end up nursing a hangover for the rest of the week.

“There you are.” His voice echoed across the hallway of the upstairs area and you whipped around to see him coming out of a room that you could only presume was his.

“Here I am.” You stretched your arms out by your side, shrugging in confusion. “What do you want, Evans?”

Chris stopped in front of you, grinning from ear to ear as his hands came up to adjust the trucker hat he was wearing backwards on his head. You looked away from the bulging of his arms, blaming the alcohol for the jump in your throat that you could only assume was your heart trying to beat its way out of your throat.

His eyes softened and your eyebrows knitted in even more confusion, “You okay?”

It was unusual for him to be so gentle and you’d only ever heard that tone of voice whenever he was trying to chat up whatever delicate girl he could get his hands on. So you pushed your confusion back, straightening your back as you sighed.

“What do you want?” You repeated.

“Come play beerpong, I need a good teammate.” He said and you couldn’t stop the loud snort of laughter from coming out, eyebrows shooting high up onto your forehead. “What?”

“What would make you think that I’d be on your team?” You asked. “And who said I’m good at it?”

Chris smirked, “I’ve seen you do it before. And come on, we’d make a great team.”

You rolled your eyes, turning on the spot to descend the stairs. Chris was following you closely behind, awaiting your answer as he walked behind you.

“I’m not doing it,” You talked loud enough over the music, pushing through the horde of drunk, dancing bodies. “and besides, I find it hard to believe that we’d work well together.”

Chris was quick to grab your arm, halting your steps and you were about to turn around to bark at him when he pressed his body against your back. Your words died in your throat as your toes curled, the heat of his breath on your naked shoulder almost enough to send you spiraling to the floor.

“And I find it hard to believe that these are the clothes you wear when you go to sleep.” He murmured right into your ear, words dripping from his sinfully pink lips like molten lava.

Your own lips parted, heart racing as you registered fully what he’d said.

“Too bad you’ll never find out, hm?” You bit back, angry at yourself for the moment of weakness.

You stepped away from him and fled outside to the backyard, anything to get away from him. Your friends were smack dab in the middle of the dancing crowd, moving along to the music and looking happy as ever. Just the sight of them made you sober up, feeling happier already as they stretched their arms out to pull you into their little makeshift circle.

Dancing was liberating and the more liquid courage you got, the harder you danced. Tendrils of hair were sticking to your damp neck as you swung your hips left and right to the beat of a Deorro remix, lips set into a grin and arms stretched above your head. One of your friends grabbed your hands, swinging them around before twirling, laughing loudly when she stumbled. You caught her with a giggle and she immediately went to twirl one more time, landing smoothly right into an attractive guy’s arms.

You didn’t know how many songs went by or how many drinks consumed, but it was enough for you to feel the ache in your legs, the sweat on your forehead and your mind to feel fuzzy. A pair of hands made their way to your hips and you jerked your head to the right, expecting a certain bearded face to come into view. The sight that greeted you weren’t what you expected but the guy was attractive enough and he could really move, so you stepped back into his arms as he winded them around your waist, guiding your body back and forth into a slow grind that fit perfectly with the song.

Your eyes flickered around the crowd when you raised your head up, and you were just about to turn around when a pair of very familiar blue eyes caught yours. He was undoubtedly annoyed, mad even, as he stood on the other side of the dance floor. His hand was clutching a glass of sparkling lager and a girl was standing dangerously close to him, but he was paying her absolutely zero attention as he continued to stare you down.

Chris worked his jaw as he clenched his teeth and you raised your eyebrows, almost as if to challenge him into doing something. Anything.

He wasn’t moving though, so you turned around in the nameless guy’s arms and turned him around smoothly so you could lock eyes with Chris over the guy’s shoulder. You pressed yourself as close to him as you could, letting his knee make its way between your legs as you ground against him in a way that you’d never do with anyone in public. But your alcohol-induced mind was playing tricks on you, enjoying the attention Chris was giving you.

You placed your chin on the shoulder of the nameless guy, almost nuzzling your face into his neck as you whispered the crude lyrics along with the song. The guy seemed to like it, pulling you in as close as possible. So close that you could feel everything.

Just as you were about to pull yourself away from the obviously affected stranger, Chris pushed himself away from the girl that was still trying to desperately get his attention. You watched in shock as he barrelled through the crowd to make his way inside, disappearing from sight. That was enough for you to push away, ignoring the protests from the frat guy as you stumbled your way between sweating bodies.

It was obvious that the party was winding down, the inside of the house wasn’t as packed as before so it made it easier to navigate through the house. You didn’t know why you were chasing Chris, or why you suddenly felt guilty. You’d been a bit of a prick, that much was true, but you’d been to enough parties and seen him pick up more girls than you could count on two hands. And it wasn’t like you cared about him. Did you? You weren’t even sure anymore.

You climbed the stairs, thinking that maybe he was in his room because he was nowhere to be seen in the downstairs area. His door was closed so you went ahead and knocked softly, hoping he could hear over the bass of the music.

When you didn’t get an answer, you sucked in a breath through your nose as turned the doorknob, hoping to be greeted with a sight that wouldn’t burn your retinas for years to come.

Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed, throwing a tennis ball on the floor and watching it bounce off the wall before landing in the palm of his hands. He looked up when you shuffled your way in, awkwardly making eye contact with him.

“Quite a show you put out there, sweetheart.” He rasped, breaking the silence in the room. You refrained from laughing nervously, berating yourself silently for being so awkward all of a sudden.

What was wrong with you? Until a few hours ago, you’d sworn that you despised this guy with everything you had. But now? Just the mere sight of him made your heart race. It must’ve been the alcohol still coursing in your system.

You struggled for a reply, mouth opening and closing a few times before words you weren’t expecting to come out, tumbled from your lips.

“It was all for you.”

Chris froze, not even reacting as the ball came bouncing back; Hitting him straight on the legs. He turned his head to look at you and you pushed yourself off the door, telling your heart to calm down as you came to a halt in front of him.

“It sure did catch my attention.” He smiled bitterly, one of his eyebrows rising higher than the other as he looked you up and down. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I… Don’t know.” You answered honestly, because what were you even doing here?

Chris went to reach for the ball that had rolled to a stop by his feet, but you stopped his movement by placing a hand on his bicep. You tried not to gape at the feel of it, feeling your face burning up as he locked eyes with you, confusion and desire shining in his eyes.

“Are you drunk?” He asked you gently, voice molding into something softer than before. He was searching your eyes with his, trying to find something.

“Not drunk enough for what I’m about to do.” You whispered with a smile, no real malice to your voice as you bent over enough to press your lips to his smiling ones.

Chris went easily, hands sneaking around your waist as he straightened his back to press harder into the kiss. A soft moan left your lips when you felt his tongue grazing yours gently, lips parting yours skillfully as he pulled you right on top of him. You toppled over with a squeal, hands shooting out to support yourself on the mattress beneath you, on either side of his head. He chuckled and the both of you somehow maneuvered so you were straddling his body, his head laying comfortably on the pillow.

The softness of his sheets made you shudder, or it could’ve been his lips against your throat and his hands roaming the part where your thighs meet your ass. You couldn’t help but grind against him, a sigh escaping you as he sunk his perfect teeth into the juncture between your shoulder and neck.

“Get these off.” He murmured in a breathless rasp, tugging at your shorts that you were wearing. You swallowed the excess saliva in your mouth, feeling lightheaded suddenly as you struggled to get rid of the clothing.

As soon as they were off, Chris grabbed a hold of them and flung them across the room. You giggled as they landed perfectly on the basketball hoop that he had hanging on his wardrobe door. He barely gave you any time to breathe and collect yourself before he’d snaked his arms around your waist and flipped the two of you over.

“Fuck me, you’re beautiful.” He groaned, one hand coming up to stroke away the hairs that had fallen in front of your face. You felt your cheeks grow warm, bashful smile overtaking your face as you pushed against his hand.

He cupped your cheek and you turned your face enough to press a soft kiss against the open palm of his hand. You didn’t miss the way his eyes softened and it only made you even weaker in the knees as he bent down to kiss you.

It was hungry, needy, slick with spit and murmured words that you couldn’t make out. But it was clear that he was getting worked up as he started grinding his lower half against you, the hardness in his sweatpants pushing right against your core. He moaned against your mouth and you wiggled a bit to line his cock up with your core so it snubbed against your clit every time he ground down.

Your legs shakily wrapped themselves around his waist, locking him in so he had no choice but to bear down against you. The combined friction of his sweatpants and your panties rubbed against you deliciously, and you felt yourself go cross-eyed as you gripped the both of his arms that had you caged in. Small tremors shook your body whenever he’d rub just enough friction against your soaking cunt and you were pretty sure that he could feel the wetness soaking through your panties and the front of his pants.

Chris’ arms were shaking, struggling to hold his weight up so he eventually pressed himself fully against you, arms winding around you and face nuzzling right into the crook of your neck as he thrusted against you.

You were climbing towards your finish, your moans growing louder with no concern of who could hear the two of you, and Chris was biting hard into your neck, mumbling incoherent words into the damp skin.

“Come on baby, come for me,” He shuddered, thrusting deeply. “Come for me, sweetheart. I got you.”

He ground down against you once, two, three times as he spurted against his boxers, soaking them as he came. Your sight went black for a second or two as your orgasm came crashing down, teeth sinking deeply into his shirt-clad shoulder.

Chris held you through the aftershocks of your orgasm and it was only when you stopped shaking that he rolled off of you. Your eyes were still closed, trying to gather your thoughts as you laid there, half-naked in your enemy’s bed. Said enemy reached his hand out to trace your naked arm, and you placed a hand over his. He was quick to lean his head forward to press a soft kiss to your shoulder, resting his lips against your skin when he spoke.

“Would it be appropriate of me to ask you out on a date?” His voice sounded destroyed and you took slight pride in it.

You peeked your eyes open, biting back a giggle.

“You just came in your pants like a prepubescent boy, I think it’s safe to say you passed being appropriate a long time ago.”

Chris laughed out loud before slinging his arm across your stomach to pull you against him. You giggled when he tickled your sides, but he quickly scooted himself up so he could reach your lips with his.

“Fine, if you won’t let me take you out to dinner then I’ll eat you out right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
